onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 729
Chapter 729 is titled "Shichibukai Doflamingo vs. Shichibukai Law". Cover Page Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World Vol. 44 - "Live long Granny! The Revolutionary heads back out to further his legacy." Short Summary Bellamy is about to attack Luffy, but Dellinger interrupts him, claiming he has orders from Doflamingo to dispose of him, since Bellamy is considered a nuisance. At the iron bridge, Law and Doflamingo continue their fight, with the later having the upper hand. Diamante calls to inform his captain about Violet's betrayal, which Doflamingo had already figured out. He orders Diamante to send Lao G at the entrance of the factory to prevent the Straw Hat Pirates from destroying it, and handle the crowd's entertainment by himself. The Marines see through Zoro's disguise and suspect that Lucy is in fact Straw-Hat Luffy. However, they seem to have no memory of the fighters that have been turned into toys. The Straw Hat Pirates have a meeting via Den Den Mushi and share their knowledge so far. Sanji and his team decide to head back to Dressrosa and Franky asks permission to assist the Riku army's revolution, to which Luffy urges him to go all out. While Admiral Fujitora arrives at the shores of Dressrosa, there is a big ruckus in the city, with explosions and buildings being cut in half. Doflamingo has Law beaten on the ground, right outside the Colosseum. He, then, takes out a pistol and shoots Law three times. Long Summary Bellamy is about to attack Luffy, claiming it's nothing personal, but he is doing it to climb the ranks in Donquixote Family. Dellinger appears behind him revealing that Bellamy is considered an eyesore for the family, and that he intends to kill him by the orders of Doflamingo himself. At the iron bridge of Dressrosa, Law and Doflamingo are seen clashing. Law manages to scar Doflamingo in the face, but Doflamingo has the upper hand in the fight overall. Diamante calls to inform his captain about Violet's betrayal, to which he replies that he had that already figured out, since he saw Sanji showing up out of the blue. Doflamingo orders Diamante to send Lao G to the entrance of the Smile Factory and handle the entertainment of the crowd in the Colloseum by himself. Doflamingo has Law's plan figured out. He knows Law wants to stall him there in order to provide time for his allies to destroy the factory, but still wonders why he has so much faith in Luffy and his crew. Law answers that he believes "D" will bring forth another storm. Luffy meets with Zoro and Kin'emon at the Colosseum and Zoro complains to Lufy for not inviting him to participate at the tournament. Some marine sees through Zoro's disguise and informs Vice Admiral Bastille, who figures out that Lucy is none other than Straw Hat Luffy, but still decides to do nothing for the time being, considering his mission is to arrest all the fighters of the tournament. Going through the list of fighters they are supposed to arrest, however, the Marines find it odd that they only recognize Don Chinjao's name. Kin'emon calls Sanji via Den Den Mushi, who in turn calls Usopp, so that all the Straw Hat Pirates can have a meeting and discuss their stories so far. Franky informs his crew mates that an anti-Donquixote army exists, the Riku army, consisting of Dwarves and led by Thunder Soldier (whom he and Luffy met earlier at the Colosseum), who intend to act fast and overthrow Doflamingo today. Luffy realizes the soldier is the same Rebecca was talking about and, fearing for his life, asks Franky to prevent the army from acting. However, Franky states that he sympathizes with the Dwarves and wants to help them defeat their oppressor and reveal the darkness under Dressrosa's bliss, despite that going against their original plan. Hearing their crew mate's plea, Sanji orders his group to turn back and head for Dressrosa, and Luffy allows Franky to go all out, saying that they soon will come to join them. Issho and his subordinates have arrived at the shores of Dressrosa on their ship. A marine informs the Admiral that there is a skirmish in the city, to which Issho states that they must hurry. In the city, Kin'emon and Zoro witness huge buildings being cut in half and wonder what this is all about. Suddenly, a huge explosion takes place right in front of them. When the smoke clears, they see Doflamingo standing and on the ground a badly beaten and bleeding Law. Doflamingo, wearing a serious face mocks Law for thinking he was a match for him. He, then, takes out a pistol and shoots Law three times, to everyone's surprise. Luffy calls his ally's name in desperation. Law is thinking of Cora-san while slowly losing consciousness. Quick References Chapter Notes *The battle between Doflamingo and Law rages through Dressrosa. *The battle ends at the entrance of Corrida Colosseum with Doflamingo as the victor, who then shoots Trafalgar three times at close range. Characters Arc Navigation